Shao Kahn/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Emperor Shao Kahn's lust for power is matched only by his ruthlessness. Millenia ago he overthrew Onaga as ruler of Outworld and has conquered many other realms since. Eventually he turned his attention to Earthrealm. The Mortal Kombat tournament prevents him from taking the realm by force, but if Shao Kahn's champions win 10 consecutive tournaments, Earthrealm will be his. As long as his champions Shang Tsung and Prince Goro do not fail him, he will be victorious." Storyline Shao Kahn is shown fighting Raiden on top of the Pyramid of Argus. Kahn has apparently defeated Blaze and absorbed his powers, allowing him to easily beat Raiden into submission. Kahn gloats that he is no longer bound by the Elder Gods' rules and that he will now bring about the destruction of all reality. As a result, Raiden sends a message to the Raiden of the first Mortal Kombat's time. As Shao Kahn prepares to finish him off, Raiden's final message is "He must win." As the timeline shifts, the first Mortal Kombat tournament is the focus. While Shao Kahn is not there, the tournament is being monitored by himself. When Shang Tsung is defeated by Liu Kang, an irate Shao Kahn prepares to kill Shang Tsung. However, Shang Tsung offers an alternate solution for Shao Kahn: holding a tournament in Outworld with new rules. Shao Kahn agrees, and rejuvenates Shang Tsung. During the second Mortal Kombat tournament, Shao Kahn is physically present. He also makes some of the matches instead of Shang Tsung. Shao Kahn becomes frustrated when after Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, the Lin Kuei cyborgs appear in front of him. While he allows them to take Sub-Zero away for automation and is granted the Lin Kuei's loyalty and service, he demands that Kitana explains why Earthrealm warriors are able to brazenly appear before him. He dismisses her, which allows Raiden the opportunity to sway Kitana to the Earth warriors' side. When Kitana discovers the experiments in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, she defeats Shang Tsung and brings him to Shao Kahn. Instead of punishing Shang Tsung as Kitana expected, Shao Kahn complements him instead. He then reveals to Kitana that her whole life has been a lie, and orders her to be executed and replaced by Mileena. In the process, Kitana's best friend Jade overhears this, and aligns with the Earth warriors to rescue Kitana and defeat Shao Kahn. Near the end of the second tournament, Shao Kahn pairs Shang Tsung with Quan Chi to face Kung Lao. However, they fail to defeat Kung Lao. Shao Kahn then sends out Kintaro to fight Kung Lao, but Kintaro also fails. As Kung Lao celebrates, Shao Kahn breaks the rules of the tournament by snapping Kung Lao's neck, despite not challenging him to Mortal Kombat first. While Raiden attempts to electrocute Shao Kahn, an enraged Liu Kang assaults Shao Kahn. Liu Kang proceeds to defeat Shao Kahn, and punches a hole through his chest, mortally wounding him. Later in the throne room, Kahn's lieutenants argue over who should be the new ruler of Outworld. The argument is quickly ended when Shao Kahn appears before them alive. It is revealed that Quan Chi used his sorcery to heal Shao Kahn. Upon returning to the throne room, Kahn berates Shang Tsung as now Outworld has been forced to give up its claim to Earthrealm forever. Quan Chi, however, offers Shao Kahn an alternative solution: A direct invasion of Earthrealm. Quan Chi explains that Kahn's former queen Sindel realized that the Mortal Kombat tournaments provided Earthrealm no real protection against Outworld. Thus, she committed suicide on Earth to create a barrier that would prevent Shao Kahn from physically entering Earthrealm and merging it with Outworld. Quan Chi goes on to explain that this barrier could be nullified if he were to resurrect and corrupt Sindel. Shao Kahn agrees to this, and in exchange, grants Quan Chi the souls of any Earthrealm warriors who are killed. With Sindel resurrected, Shao Kahn had an open window to merge Earthrealm with Outworld. He starts the invasion of Earthrealm as a result. When Motaro is brought back dead, having been killed by Raiden, he is enraged. Sindel, however, states that she will finish what Motaro has started. To ensure that Sindel does not fail, Shao Kahn drains the souls from Shang Tsung's body, killing him. He then transfers the souls into Sindel. After Sindel kills most of the Earth warriors and is killed herself, Quan Chi reveals to Raiden in the Netherrealm that all of the souls of the lost warriors were granted to him by Shao Kahn. It is during this time that Raiden discovers who "He must win" truly is: Shao Kahn. If Shao Kahn is allowed to merge the realms as he intends, he will be breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat, and the Elder Gods will destroy him. As Shao Kahn appears to merge the realms, Liu Kang attempts to stop him, despite Raiden's warnings. Raiden electrocutes Liu Kang, which results in Liu Kang's death. Sonya and Johnny Cage attempt to stop Shao Kahn, but Shao Kahn easily blasts them away. Raiden, horrified by having killed Liu Kang, surrenders to Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn gleefully attacks Raiden. However, as just Shao Kahn prepares to finish Raiden, the Elder Gods intervene, giving Raiden their powers. Raiden and Shao Kahn face off, and Raiden finally defeats Shao Kahn. As the weakened Shao Kahn attempts to attack Raiden one final time, Raiden blasts all of the Elder Gods' power into Shao Kahn, and the Elder Gods take Shao Kahn away for punishment. Raiden, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage then leave to help rebuild the world. At the end, Quan Chi is seen picking up what's left of Shao Kahn's helmet. He then speaks with the fallen Elder God Shinnok, who reveals that all of the events in the game were actually a part of Shinnok's master plan to escape the Netherealm and take control of both Earthrealm and Outworld. Character Relationships *Ordered Shang Tsung to be executed for failing to win Mortal Kombat but then spares him after he hatches a plan, also restores his youth. *Compliments Shang Tsung for successfully creating Mileena which shocks Kitana. *Harshly reveals to Kitana the truth about her past and sends her away to be executed; this wouldn't happen in the prime universe, where Kahn is much more fond of Kitana and his queen Sindel. *Killed Kung Lao when he was celebrating his victory over Kintaro. *Liu Kang, seeing his friend die challenges Shao Kahn and seemingly kills him. *While Shao Kahn's followers discuss who should be the new ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn appears and says that his wounds were healed by Quan Chi. *Kills Shang Tsung by draining all the souls in his body and gives them to his queen Sindel, increasing her power. *Easily defeated Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade after shooting them with green rays. *Raiden "lets him win" so the Elder Gods can disrupt Shao Kahn's dominance and boost Raiden's power. *Defeated by Raiden and brought to the Elder Gods for punishment. Gallery Shao Kahn vs Raiden.PNG|Shao Kahn fighting Raiden in the Armageddon Shao Kahn tells Raiden that Earthrealm will be destroyed.PNG|Shao Kahn tells Raiden that Earthrealm will be destroyed Shao_Kahn_killed_by_the_elder_gods.png|Shao Kahn is destroyed by the Elder Gods Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline